A Frustrated Love
by Kerberos-Yue
Summary: This happens four years afther Link finish with Ganon, he becomes in love with Zelda, but the arrival of a King may frustrate their love. Finally, Chapter 3 is up!!! R+R ^_^
1. The engagement

There was a big meeting that afternoon in Hyrule. King Aclepsius from Kulnar was coming to make an alliance with King Harkinian for the peace between their countries. And in the night they were going to celebrate a ball in honour for the alliance between Hyrule and Kulnar. As soon as Zelda knew about the ball, she went to tell Link.  
  
Link was watching the clouds under a tree in the Royal Castle. Since he is the Hero of Time, he's like a member of the Royal Family, so he can be in any part of the castle to such a point that he had his own room. He noticed that Zelda was coming towards him, so he stood up quickly to greet her.  
  
"Hi, Zel. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Link. I came to invite you to a ball this night," she said dragging the words.  
  
They both laughed a lot.  
  
"I'll go only if you are my partner, Zel."  
  
" I'll be glad. I was going to ask you the same, Link," said Zelda while sitting on the ground.  
  
"And why is your father celebrating this ball?" asked link, sitting in the ground next to Zelda.  
  
"Don't you remember? He's celebrating the alliance between Kulnar and Hyrule".  
  
"Please forgive my ignorance, Queen of Wisdom," said Link making her laugh.  
  
"Don't call me like that, King of Courage and Ignorance."  
  
"Well, better keep going, you have to get dressed for tonight."  
  
"What are you saying? It's only four o'clock."  
  
"At what time does King Aclepsius will arrive, Zelda"  
  
"Oh, my God! He arrives in only half an hour. I have to go!" said Zelda standing up quickly while making her way to the castle.  
  
Link saw her go, saying to himself "Women".  
  
  
  
Half and hour later Link was between Zelda and King Harkinian waiting for the arrival of King Aclepsius. They didn't wait too much, because he arrived only five minutes late. King Aclepsius was a handsome 40 year, tall, and grey-haired man, but somehow his face was almost the same that Link.  
  
Link felt jealous when he noticed that Zelda stared at him with stars in her eyes. Then the King Harkinian spoke.  
  
"Welcome to Hyrule, Great King Aclepsius from Kulnar," shouted the King so everyone could hear his words.  
  
"I'm glad to be here, King Harkinian," said Molester.  
  
"Let's go inside the castle to talk more privately," and with this words they made their way to the castle with Zelda and Link following them.  
  
"He's handsome," whispered Zelda to Link's ear while they were walking.  
  
"Hmm," answered Link with a groan.  
  
"I didn't knew you were so jealous, Link," Said Zelda laughing.  
  
"It's not your problem, besides- you act the same way when I talk you about Saria, Malon or Ruto," pointed Link.  
  
"OK, OK. Don't get mad..." but she stopped talking when they arrived to the throne room.  
  
The King spoke again:  
  
"Dear Aclepsius, let me introduce you to my daughter, Princess Zelda."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," said Aclepsius while kissing Zelda's hand.  
  
"And.." continued King Harkinian with a coughing to attract Aclepsius attention, because he seemed to be admiring Zelda's beauty, "it's also my pleasure to introduce you to the Hero of Time, Link."  
  
"Good evening, Hero of Time," said Aclepsius watching Link with admiration.  
  
"Good evening, Your Majesty," answered Link with some distrust. There was something about Aclepsius that Link didn't like it.  
  
"Well, now that I have introduced you, let King Aclepsius go to refresh for the ball tonight."  
  
"I'm very pleased that you have bother so much for me, King Harkinian."  
  
"It's no problem. Now let me call a servant to show you your room."  
  
"I'll go father."  
  
"And me, Your Majesty," said Link. He didn't liked that Zelda was alone with King Molester.  
  
"All right, you may show King Aclepsius his room."  
  
There they went, walking through long corridors and opening elaborated walls, until they reached Aclepsius' room. It was a big room, it had a canopy king size bed, the wall were full of portraits from different Hylian Kings. Link and Zelda let the King in his room and walk to Zelda's room. When they finally reached there, they entered and sat on the bed...  
  
"Why were you looking at me so angrily in Aclepsius' room, Link?"  
  
"I don't like that you look at other men when I'm near, specially King Aclepsius."  
  
"What do you have with him?"  
  
"I have nothing with him!"  
  
"Then; why are you so jealous, Link?"  
  
"You don't get it, right?"  
  
"Exact, I don't understand why are you so jealous when I'm near another man."  
  
"Don't you understand that I'm eighteen, I'm a man!"  
  
"Yes, and I'm your age, I'm a normal woman! Tell me why are you so jealous!"  
  
"Because... because... this is hard for me."  
  
"OK, you're a man. Now tell me!"  
  
"Because... I love you, I have loved you since we first met!"  
  
"Oh, Link... I love you too," said Zelda surprised while tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"And something else..."  
  
"Yes, Link?" she was hoping that he said that phrase.  
  
"I would like to ask you... Link, calm yourself down!" scolded Link to himself, "If... would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Link; I'm the happiest woman in the world!" shouted as she threw herself to Link's arms receiving a big kiss from her lover. That kiss lasted minutes and minutes, and was one of the sweetest in their lives.  
  
"I was afraid that you reject my proposition."  
  
"I would never reject you, I love you, and you know it..."  
  
And they fell again in another passionate kiss, that only broke when Impa knocked the door to announce that the ball was starting in an hour.  
  
"Well, I better let you get prepared for the ball, my lo.. I mean, Zelda."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in the stairs by the ballroom, OK?"  
  
"I'll meet you there," said Link leaving Zelda's room.  
  
Link went to his room, walking still confused about what had happened. He'll never forget the way he felt in that moment, how Zelda's warm, peach- coloured lips reunite with his lips.  
  
~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*- ~~-*-~~  
  
(Zelda's room)  
  
"Oh, Impa... How wonderful is love!"  
  
"What happened to you, my little Princess?"  
  
"Promise me that you're not going to tell anybody."  
  
"Sheikah Promise."  
  
"Link declared his love to me some minutes ago."  
  
"Did you accept him?"  
  
"Of course I did. Which kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
"The sweetest in the world, my dear. I'm so happy for you," cried Impa, hugging Zelda immediately, "And Link is the perfect man for you. Both of you deserve to be together. Both of you had suffered so much... you can be happy now. I bless you in name of the Goddesses."  
  
"Thank you, Impa. You'll always be my best friend, you know that."  
  
"Oh, you have to hurry! We have spent too much time talking. Let me help you with your dressing."  
  
(~ One Hour Later ~)  
  
  
  
Link was standing in the stairs by the ballroom waiting for Zelda. He was wearing a new tunic that was a present from her, it was a captivating dark blue like his eyes. It was very elegant, the prefect colour for that special night. He didn't have to wait too much time, because he suddenly saw, at the end of the corridor, the most beautiful woman in the world... Zelda. She was wearing a red dress, the most spectacular link had ever seen. She went directly towards him.  
  
"You look spectacular, Zelda."  
  
"And you are the most handful man I have ever met."  
  
"Let's get in."  
  
Zelda gave her hand to Link and they made their way to the ballroom. When they started to descend the stairs all the people in the ballroom gave them an applause, they were greeting their princess and the Hero of Time.  
  
They cross the dance floor and went directly to the King's table. After them, King Aclepsius entered the ballroom and seated next to them. The three of them greeted King Harkinian before they started talking. Zelda didn't watch King Aclepsius anymore, because now she had a better man, one who rally knew her.  
  
All the people in the ballroom stopped talking when they noticed the King wanted to talk...  
  
"My dear people from Hyrule. It's my pleasure to announce you that the alliance with Kulnar has been successful," he stopped so the people could applause, "And I also want to tell you that there are not going to be any wars with Kulnar in a long time (people applauded more). The next words are going to be said by my daughter Zelda that has a surprise for you. Dear Zelda, please stand up."  
  
The people applauded again when she stood up. Before talking she threw a cold looking to Impa, but she had no option, so she started talking...  
  
"I'm glad to announce you that the Hero of Time, Link, and I are in engagement," she sounded very formal. But the effect was the same with formality or without it... The whole room burst into applause, so loud that it could awake all Hyrule. Both, Zelda and Link faces' start flushing. Impa notice that and also that the only one that wasn't clapping was Aclepsius, but she couldn't ruin the moment so she stayed in silence.  
  
The King waited the applause to finish so he could say another words...  
  
"As the new couple of the kingdom, I bless them, and I suggest that they open the dancing."  
  
Link and Zelda got up from their chairs and went to the centre of the room. Then the music started, it was the same waltz that Zelda's mother, Adele, had dance her wedding day. It was a calm waltz, so Link putted his hand over Zelda's waist and Zelda put her hand over his shoulder, then they start dancing. Another of the sweetest moments in their life. It seemed endless, and when it ended the couple went to seat down again, very tired.  
  
The rest of the ball wasn't very calmed. After dinner Zelda danced with his father, with King Aclepsius, and obviously with Link again. Link, by his part was very active, he had to dance with half of the ladies in the ball, between them, Ruto, Malon, and Saria.  
  
And then the ball finished when the people start going, it was about two o'clock. It was a perfect night, specially for Link and Zelda, they enjoy it a lot. After saying good night to the Kings (they were still talking) Link led Zelda to her room, they went shaking their hands all the way until they reached there. Link gave Zelda a good-night kiss before going to his room too. He was tired, but happy, thinking in what can they do next day. He reached his room soon, but he get surprised when he saw a well-known person seating on his bed.  
  
"What are you doing here, your Majesty?"  
  
"I only came to bless you and I wish you can be happy with Zelda."  
  
"Thank you, King Aclepsius... But, may ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Why didn't you clap when Zelda announced our engagement?"  
  
"Sorry, I was sleepy, I didn't realise what Zelda was saying." Aclepsius threw a strange looking at Link, it gave him a sort of discomfort. "Well I have to go now, sleep well, my boy."  
  
Aclepsius patted Link's shoulder friendly, and let his room. But Link was confused by the last words he said... My Boy. What does he meant?  
  
  
  
~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~-~--*--~- ~--*--~-~--*--~  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
I hope you enjoy my third fan fiction. Please tell me about the spelling and grammar mistakes, because I'm Mexican and I don't know exactly all your rules. Please send me all kind of suggestions, critiques, etc. I'll be waiting, and please R+R (I don't know if this is reread ^_^¿ and also review). If you read this anime animal, I'm sorry but I took some names from your fictions. Sorry =S . 


	2. The beginning of the relationship

Author's note: This chapter may contain love scenes, but they are not as bitter as the ones written by anime animal. The love showed is classic and romantic, with the typical "I Love You." Thanks for your attention, enjoy it.  
  
The beginning of the relationship  
  
  
  
Link woke up early the next morning, only hoping to see Zelda. He took a bath and dressed himself so quickly, that when he finished, it was still too early to visit Zelda in her room. He got very disappointed and he went to lay down again, but before he got sleep someone knocked the door...  
  
"I still don't want my breakfast, you may take it," but the door opened, "I told you to go out, please."  
  
"I don't think you'll want to eat me, Link."  
  
"Zelda, what a surprise! I was going to your room but I realised that it was too early."  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore, I wanted to see you, my love."  
  
"The same happened to me. I can see that you have already get dressed."  
  
"And you too."  
  
"Let's go to take our breakfast. Would you come with me?"  
  
"I'll be glad, my dear gentlemen."  
  
"Well, better keep going, I don't want you to faint," said Link taking her by the waist and giving her a kiss. Zelda broke it gently after 5 minutes, she really felt like fainting so he took her to the dinning room in his arms.  
  
The food was already served when they arrived there. Link placed Zelda gently in her chair so she could start eating, and then Link seated next to her though his place was by the other side of the table.  
  
They talked a lot while eating their breakfast, like how Ruto danced, also like "Did you see how does King Aclepsius ate?" And then both laughed. They finished very fast after all their talking. And when they were preparing to go, both Kings entered into the dinning.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise! You have already finished, we were going to take breakfast with the new couple."  
  
"Good morning father; your Majesty. I'm sorry father but we're going to ride our horses through all Hyrule."  
  
"Good morning princess, Link. Please call me Aclepsius, now that we are brother countries we're in confidence."  
  
"All right, Aclepsius..." she sounded a little annoyed, "now father, can we be excused?"  
  
"You're dismissed, you may go now. I'll be waiting you for the meal."  
  
"Yes, Sir." said Zelda and Link at a time.  
  
They went trough the corridor to the stable, it was very far from the place they were, so they arrived there half and hour later. The horses were already prepared when they opened the stable's door. Epona started to whinny when she saw Link, but Zelda´s horse stood firm, like if she knew that Zelda was a princess. Zelda´s horse was named Ceridwen, she was majestic, with her long white hair that shined like silver in the sun. They mounted immediately, because they didn't want to waste time.  
  
"Let's make a race, from here to the Kokiri Forest, OK?"  
  
"Which part of Kokiri Forest are you referring to, Link?  
  
"To my hut. The last to reach there will have to challenge Mido to make a sensual dance to Saria."  
  
"OK... Ready, Set, GO!"  
  
They both rode their horses as fast as they could. They seemed like two thunders funding and mixing with the beautiful landscape of Hyrule. It was true that Epona was the fastest horse in Hyrule, but Ceridwen was the descendant of a horse family that was a present from the Goddesses to the Royal family. And with the way Zelda rode, her grace when managing the reins and the delicacy of her movements, made her as good rider as Link.  
  
Even though it was a long way to Kokiri Forest, with the speed they had they reached there only in fifteen minutes.  
  
"You know that I'll win, no one can beat me." Shouted Link as he dismounted Epona and ran to his hut.  
  
"That's no true, Link. I can freeze you, and you know it." Answered Zelda following Link's movements.  
  
"I don't think that you could broke your dignity."  
  
"You don't know me as well as you think. Don't even think of proving my powers."  
  
"I thought you were tougher, Zeldy Poonky Poo." Said Link as he climbed his home's ladder.  
  
"OK, I'll show you my power." Said while she charged an energy ball and throwing it to Link. The ball hit at his bottom.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" shouted Link from inside his old house.  
  
"I told you not prove my powers." Answered Zelda while she entered Link's hut too.  
  
"Well, your time to feel my powers."  
  
"What are you doing, Link? Why are you looking me like that?"  
  
"You know…"  
  
"No, I do…" Her words were silenced by a sweet kiss that was followed by a passionate hug.  
  
They started putting more and more strength to their movements, and they stopped until they got hurt by each one's lips and nails. They enjoyed it very much. The state of ecstasy they reached was very hard to obtain. And calming themselves they seated on the bed, still looking into each others eyes just to start with another kiss.  
  
This kiss lasted more than the past one, though it wasn't so passionate, it was sweeter for the love each one put on it. They began to lay down on bed until they felt so comfortable into each ones arms that both fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, Link…"  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me, woman?" Link asked to a woman that was at least 20 years older than him, but she was still beautiful. Link felt a special affections only with watching at her.  
  
"Don't you recognise me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think that you are confounding me with another person."  
  
"I thought that you would say that. It's obvious, you didn't know me. I died before you had memory."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you are…?"  
  
"Continue, dear child."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"At last, I thought you'd never get to it."  
  
"But how…?"  
  
"You'll have to hear me first, my son. We don't have many time."  
  
"But mother…"  
  
"Shh," she said while putting a finger on his mouth, "Hear me. You'll have to affront many obstacles in the future. And you'll pass through them with no problem as long as you follow your heart and let the people that love you to help you in your decisions, specially Zelda, Princess of Wisdom."  
  
"I'll do as you say mom, but what kind of obstacles will I met?"  
  
"I can't tell you now, because, as I said, you'll have to follow your heart. I know that you can do it. Always trust in yourself…" the beautiful voice began to disappear as another entered to his head.  
  
"Mother… Mother, come back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, wake up! In the name of the goddesses, please wake up!"  
  
"Zelda, stop shouting, I'm awake now."  
  
"Don't you realise that we fall asleep. It's almost four o' clock. My father will be furious." Zelda shouted to Link as he seated up slowly.  
  
"OK, OK. Better keep going that keep shouting to me."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
They rode their horses and went directly to the castle. Zelda was still shouting at Link even when they were entering the market. All the people stared at them as they crossed the Castle Gate.  
  
They ran to the dinning room. When they reached the door, King Harkinian went out and threw a scolding look to the young couple, that had their faces flushed. Zelda started shaking, it was clear that she was afraid. The King spoke:  
  
"I told you to be here to eat with us. You know perfectly that we take our meal at three o' clock."  
  
"I know, father, and I'm sorry…"  
  
"We have a very important guest, it's your obligation, as Hyrule's Princess, to be a respectable hostess as me to our guests." King Harkinian started to rise his voice tone. Link didn't want Zelda to feel bad so he spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, your Majesty. Our late arrival was my fault. I was introducing her to the sword battle, so we spent a lot of time in the training" Link noticed that Zelda was calming down so he continued, " please forgive her, she hasn't any fault."  
  
"I thank your preoccupation for my daughter, Link. And as I consider you my son too I'll tell you that Zelda needs to be politer, so please let me educate her."  
  
"Yes, sir." Link responded firmly but with an ashamed tone in his voice that Zelda noticed immediately.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Zelda. Now come to apologise with King Aclepsius, both of you." Link's face began to flush again, the same as Zelda, the difference was that Zelda was accustomed to King Harkinian scolding dialogues, so she didn't flushed as Link.  
  
The words ended and they entered to the dinning room. The young ones stood in front King Aclepsius and offered him a bow.  
  
"We're sorry for making you wait. Please forgive us," both asked in their own way.  
  
"There's no problem, Zelda. And you, son, are forgiven too." Aclepsius turned to Link as he said his lasts words.  
  
"Well, let's begin the meal." Pointed King Harkinian to end the uncomfortable conversation.  
  
"I want to propose a toast for the young couple. For Link and Zelda, that their lives may continue like two bonds forever!"  
  
And with this toast the meal started. The food as always was delicious (the kings talked about that all the day). But as it started it ended, with another toast, but this time by King Harkinian.  
  
Link stood up quickly and helped Zelda to do the same. They offered a bow to the Kings, and went directly to the Royal Courtyard. The first thing they did there was kissing each other, and then Link started narrating his dream to Zelda.  
  
"May tell you something, Zelda?"  
  
"Of course you may, my dear."  
  
"I had a dream when we were in my hut…"  
  
"I also had one, and you were the principal character on it."  
  
"No, Zelda. This dream was different, it was like a wish."  
  
"Well tell me what's about."  
  
"It was about my mother…" Zelda change her expression immediately. She had never heard Link talk about his past. "She told me that I will face many obstacles in the future, and to beat them I needed your help." She noticed that Link's face started getting sad.  
  
"Oh, Link…" Zelda hugged Link as she said that.  
  
"But that's not what is worrying me. I saw her for the first time in my life, she was beautiful, but she disappeared as quickly as she appeared."  
  
"Don't worry Link. I'll be here always, helping you to beat each obstacle we met."  
  
"Thank…You." Link started crying in a soft sob that Zelda had never heard. She felt a deep sorrow for him. He seemed a never-have-cried man, but in that moment Zelda knew that his man had feelings and emotions. She hugged him again, calming him down…  
  
"Don't you cry, my baby… I love you."  
  
Time passed slowly for them that afternoon. Link had revealed Zelda what he felt about his past, and she appreciated that very much. The night came as Link sobbing went away. The young ones went to sleep with the whispers of the night spirits, remembering that night forever…  
  
+*+ +*+  
  
O ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* O  
  
  
  
Author's note: this chapter may be quite boring, but it is the key to new secrets and adventures that may unfold. I hope you'll enjoy it. Another thing, I'll only keep writing this story if you tell me to do it, OK???? Please review, no flames. 


	3. The nightmare

Chapter 3  
  
A. N. First, I want to apologize for not update since February. This chapter is very short but it's an important piece for the story. And again, forgive for not updating for so long. Thanx.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Aclepsius was holding a knife over Link's naked chest. He started getting impulse and with a hard strike he fitted the knife into Link. Blood began to flush through the open wound. Link felt pain in every part of his body. King Aclepsius laughed so much that the whole Castle noticed where he was. and with a last punch he made his victim blow his last breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted princess Zelda.  
  
Her screams made Impa to hurry into Zelda's room.  
  
"What happened, my child?" asked Impa while hugging Zelda, noticing that she was damped in sweat and tears. "Answer me, please. What happened?  
  
"What's happening here.? Why are you here Impa?"  
  
"You almost woke all the castle with your screams. You also woke me, so I came to see if you had any problem."  
  
"I'm sorry." Zelda cut her words as she saw Link entering her room. She stood and ran to hug Link.  
  
"Why are you crying, Zel? Are you Ok?" asked Link, worried about how her fiancée looked.  
  
"I dreamt that. this is difficult. King Aclepsius was killing. you." this was hard for Zelda. Link knew that Zelda could see the future in her dreams so he got more and more worried, but he tried to hide it. He had to be strong so Zelda could be strong too.  
  
"Don't worry," Link start laughing. "I'm gonna be alright."  
  
"How can you laugh of this, I'm suffering. You know that I have premonitions in my dreams," Zelda pointed, and Link features denounced his worries. "See, you aren't supporting me in anything."  
  
"Please don't cry." Link stood up and started hitting himself with the wall while repeating: "I'm so stupid, I made you cry." Zelda began laughing a lot. "Why are you laughing at me?!?!?" Link asked.  
  
"Because you always make me feel like the most lucky woman in the world, just for having you next to me."  
  
"I'll better go to sleep. If you need any help, call me," Impa said, noticing that Zelda wanted to be with Link alone.  
  
"Thank you, Impa. If anything comes up I won't have any doubt of calling you." Impa went to her room immediately after Zelda said that. "Now, we have time for ourselves, my love."  
  
"Yeah." Link assented. "Come here baby, let's have some fun."  
  
"Oh, I love you so much!" Exclaimed Zelda at the time she jumped to the bed hugging and kissing him with all the possible love that any living form could imagine.  
  
Zelda stayed all the night in Link's arms, feeling his heat, she felt so comfortable. Oh! Link was her treasure, and no one was going to take him away from her. And Link, having his head over hers, thought how precious was her company, her kindness, and her love. Having her right there was an incredible feeling, and no one was going to take her away from him... 


End file.
